


After Dark (Eren x Fem Reader)

by vividdreams77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, Graduation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividdreams77/pseuds/vividdreams77
Summary: College Graduation Day. The day where it’s the last day of your official school year, and the day where the rest of your life begins. You and your friends get an invite to an graduate (and past graduate) party. You meet Eren Jaeger, another graduate at the ceremony, who was a very attractive man. Since your roommate, Sasha couldn’t take you, you had to go to the party with a friend or by yourself, and that friend is Eren. You're having fun, until Pieck tells you something about him. But after dark with him, you're craving him.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Kudos: 24





	After Dark (Eren x Fem Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear something up, i'm going to use they/them pronouns for hange, and (L/N) means your last name. also sorry if my summary is bad i can't write those well.

It was the day of your college graduation. The last official day of your school career. You got out of bed and freshened up. Your roommate, Sasha was still laying down with no interest in getting up.

“Wake up we have a graduation ceremony in 2 hours.” You said, tapping on her shoulder. Sasha groaned and turned her body towards you. Her eyes were half closed and her hair was a mess. As she finally stood up, she sluggishly walked to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Despite how tired she was, she was still able to walk around and do things herself. You grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and also poured cereal in your bowl. You joined Sasha on the dining table and sat there in silence. You could hear her recklessly consuming her breakfast mixed with loud crunching noises.

A few minutes passed by, and you both were finished. You sat on the couch, turning on the TV and looking for something to watch. You found a movie that was long enough to watch until the start of the ceremony. 

The movie finally ended, and you turned off the TV to get ready. You wore a nice shirt and pants to go under your cap and gown. Sasha had already changed and did her makeup, so the bathroom was free. You lightly tapped the foundation on your face followed by other makeup products. When you both were done, you put on your cap and gown, grabbed your necessities and walked to the auditorium in the main building. The room was huge, and full of college graduates. All of a sudden you spotted hands waving at you. It was Jean, Connie, Marco, and Niccolo. You sat next beside Jean while Sasha was next by her boyfriend, Niccolo. 

“Are you going to Hitch’s party tonight? It’s only for graduates.” Jean asked. 

“Oh definitely” You responded. 

Hitch’s parties were always the best, and sometimes the wildest. She lived in an apartment building with her friend Marlo. The place was pretty nice and huge, so it was perfect for parties.

The graduation ceremony was about to start, and you were nervous. Suddenly, a tall handsome young man sat by you. His hair was up in a half man bun. This man was honestly very attractive, and appealing to your eyes. As you looked at him longer, he side eyed you and smirked. 

“You know I see you right?” 

His deep voice echoed through your ears, leaving you speechless. You started to feel a throbbing sensation between your legs, causing you to close them tight. The man looked down and smiled while licking his lips. 

“I guess I made you feel something huh?” He teased again. 

“Nah, I feel nothing.” You lied. 

He gave you the same smirk and chuckled. 

_This is NOT the time to be feeling this way._ You thought. You closed your legs some more to avoid the arousement. Finally, the ceremony started. People were silencing their phones and other devices. You and Jean looked at each other, nervous. On the left side of him was Marco, who comforted him until one of them had to go onstage. After calling out the first few graduates, it was Marco’s turn.

“Marco Bott” The administrator called. 

He proudly walked down the aisle and up on the stage. He waved at his parents and smiled. After he took his diploma and said his speech, another person was called. Student after student, the lady called out the name of the man who you met not too long ago. 

_Eren Jaeger_

The tall man stood up, hovering over next to you. He walked down the aisle calmly and walked up the stairs of the stage. His mother was recording his moments on stage, with tears in her eyes. After he said his speech, the lady called your name next. 

“Y/N L/N” 

As you walked down the aisle, Eren grabbed your forearm and whispered in your ear. “You’re going to do great. I just know it” 

You blushed and continued to walk. You could see your mother smiling at you, knowing she was proud of you. You and her haven’t had the best relationship but you both still love each other. You could hear Connie, Jean, and Sasha clapping the loudest while cheering. You smiled at them and went in front of the microphone, saying your speech. Jean kept on distracting you with him making funny faces just to make you laugh. You chuckled and continued to say your speech. As you were done, you walked down the stairs to your seat. Eren looked at you, smirking. More students were going, and you were almost to the point where you were falling asleep. Eren noticed this and shook your arm. 

“Hey, wake up!” He said. 

Your eyes were finally open and you looked on your side to see him staring at you. 

“You have very beautiful eyes” He complimented. You said thank you and looked to your left side. You could see Sasha and Niccolo holding hands and leaning against each other. 

The graduation ceremony was finally over, and everyone was standing up, either talking to their family or friends. Connie was right beside you, staring. You stared back, leading to a staring contest. Both of your eyes were getting watery and red. Sasha joined in, shifting her head left and right to look at the both of you. Connie’s eyes were burning and filled with tears. He finally gave up leaving you and Sasha left. Sasha’s eyes were starting to burn so she gave up too, leaving you the last person to blink. You looked at the both of them with a smirk. All of a sudden a man with a light brown mullet approached the three of you. 

“Let’s go, we have to get ready.” Jean stated

Connie didn’t hear him over the noise of people talking. 

“Hey you too baldy” Jean yelled. 

Connie stood still with his eyes widened. You, Niccolo, and Sasha were covering your mouths, secretly laughing. “Is someone talking or am I just stupid?” He said, pretending to not hear Jean. He chuckled and walked towards him. Jean was eyeing him as he walked by. Marco was walking beside Jean talking to him. You all walked out the auditorium door and the main building. It was cloudy outside, making it seem like it was going to rain. As you entered the dormitory, You and Sasha waved at friends and opened the front door of your dorm room. You threw yourself on the couch feeling tired. 

You couldn’t stop thinking about Eren, which was only a man who you just met. His green eyes, man bun, and black stud earrings were the only parts of him you could see with the cap and gown on. You remembered how husky his voice sounded, and how he was acting flirtatious with you. The way he grabbed you by the arm and whispered in your ear was something else. It wasn’t how he whispered the words in your ear, it was the exact words he said. 

_You’re going to do great. I just know it_

Those were the words of encouragement you heard just before you walked on that stage. You know you did great. Everyone was clapping and your friends were being idiots, shouting your name out loud. Your mother hugged you and smiled. 

_“You did wonderful up there. I’m so proud of you.”_ She said. 

Every second of the ceremony was great. Really great. Sasha ran to you asking you a question. 

“Are you going to Hitch’s party?” She asked.

“Yea, are you?” You asked back. 

“No, I’m sorry I have a date with Niccolo tonight, so I can’t drive you there.” 

You frowned and looked at her. Driving with her was really fun, screaming out lyrics from a song, her getting a speeding ticket, switching seats whenever Sasha got drunk, or just plain talking. You knew you had to drive by yourself this time, or you could ask a friend. Suddenly you got a text from an anonymous person. 

**Anonymous:** _Hey can I get a ride to Hitch's party?_

 **Y/N:** _I'm sorry who is this?_

**Anonymous:** _It’s Eren, we met each other at the ceremony. I got your phone number from Connie before you guys left._

 **Y/N:** _Oh… Connie gave you my number?_

 **Eren:** _I mean, yea he did. I wanted to ask you but I was too nervous…_

 **Y/N:** _Oh that’s ok, and yea sure I can give you a ride!_

 **Eren:** _Ok thank you!_

You looked at the text but decided not to answer. You could hear Sasha loudly chewing her lunch, annoying you. You plugged in your earbuds and closed your eyes. The music blasting in your ears faded as you were falling asleep. Sasha gently covered your body with a blanket and kissed your forehead. She slouched down on the couch, not knowing what to do. She fidgeted with her fingers and looked at you. She felt guilty for not going with you tonight, especially you and her are always going to parties together. She set an alarm for 9:30 pm and laid her head on the other side of the couch. 

___

Sasha’s alarm went off, making you and her wake up in shock. The two of you quickly stood up and looked at each other. “Are you ready for tonight?” She asked excitingly. You nodded as you smiled at her. She got up the couch and apologized for being unavailable to give her a ride. “Hey I just wanted to apologize again and I’m really sorry for-” 

“Hey it’s ok, something else came up and you didn’t have time to drive me… and besides, I know how Niccolo can be with a third person on your guys’ “alone time”. You said as you were changing your clothes. Sasha smiled at you and got ready for her date. Since the administration stated that the theme was going to be black and white, you had to make sure you had color clothes you needed. You put on a black mock neck top with black belted cargo pants. You went to the bathroom and applied your makeup. Sasha walked in on you and saw your appearance. “You look good!” She complimented. 

You looked at her up and down to see her in a blue dress with light makeup on her face. She looked really beautiful, with her eyes sparkling, her dress flashing in the light, her flawless complexion, and how her hair was always in a ponytail. She looked perfect.

“Wow… you look amazing!” You complimented. 

“Thank you, but you look more amazing than me.” She smiled. 

You grabbed a black trench coat, slipped on your boots, grabbed your necessities and waited for Eren outside your door. You texted him your dorm number so that he could find you easily. You felt excited for this party. The last party on your last day of college. After waiting a few minutes, you saw a human figure walking towards you. It was Eren. His outfit consisted of a white half button up shirt, black pants, and boots. He had rings on his fingers, and his hair was still tied up in the same messy man bun. The scent coming from his body smelled like amber and bergamot with a hint of jasmine. You saw a key tattoo peaking through the sleeves on his right forearm. He complimented your look in a flirty way, eventually winking at you. 

You walked with him down the halls and out of the dormitory. He followed you to your car, sitting next to the driver's seat. “Are you ready to go?” You asked. “Yes I am!” He smiled. 

You started your car and drove off. While driving, Eren slowly placed his hand over your thigh. The feeling of his grip against your thigh made you feel some things. The thoughts in your head were telling you to just ignore it for now. Maybe he’s doing this just to get a reaction? You only met him today, and you were aware of his flirtatious personality. He caressed your thigh with his thumb.. He smirked at you and chuckled. You parked next to an apartment complex, looking up at the 20 story building. “You know this could get boring, so how about we just chill in the car for a little bit?” 

You disagreed and grabbed his hand. This was supposed to be a memorable night, and you would not accept the first few minutes being in a car. The both of you took the elevator and waited to get on the 9th floor. The rooms were basically soundproof so no one could hear the graduates party, or be disturbed. You and Eren scanned through the doors looking for the right number. 

“504, 504… aha! Found it!” Eren announced 

You walked towards him and opened the door. The room was full of drunken young adults, while some were either playing games, talking with each other, or being with their significant other. You met up with Connie, Jean, and Marco in the crowd. Jean had a drink in his hand, drinking it nonstop. “Hey slow down or else you’re going to get drunk fast… again.” Marco told. He took the drink out of his hands and threw the cup in the trash. 

“What the hell was that for?” Jean scoffed.

Marco cared for him, a lot. Him and Connie never really liked it when Jean would drink so much, especially when they arrived at the event early. Connie adjusted his sweatshirt and made eye contact with you. The both of you looked at each other up and down. 

“Wow you look good Y/N!” Connie smiled, placing his hand on the back of his neck. Eren joined in and pointed at the couches, seeing people who looked older than them. You wanted to get a drink first so you went to the kitchen. While on your phone, you accidentally bumped into a young adult. He was classically dressed in all black, quite short, and had an undercut. 

“Hey watch where you’re going, brat.” The young man said. 

You looked down at him, trying not to laugh.”Well aren’t you a short one?” You teased. 

Before he got to say anything, he got interrupted by a young adult who had glasses, septum pierce, smudged eyeliner, hair in a ponytail, and wearing a suit. “Leeevvvviiiii” They said enthusiastically. 

“Hange what are you doing?” He asked. They were holding a bottle of alcohol in their hand, losing their balance. Levi quickly snatched the bottle out of their hand and placed it on top of the counter. 

Levi apologized for their reckless actions and left you alone. "Sorry for that." Said the man.

As you watched him help his friend to get on the couch, another tall man encountered you. He had blonde hair with an undercut, and thick eyebrows. He grabbed his drink and walked over to join Levi and Hange on the couch. All of a sudden, you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

“Oh darling why won’t you sit with me?” Eren whispered. 

Chills ran down your spine as you felt his breath against your ear. He grabbed your drink and took it with him. “Here let me help you.” 

You thanked him and followed him to the couch. A group of friends were talking and laughing, having a great time. The girl next to you tapped on your shoulder and started talking to you. She was quite beautiful. Her dark hair was short, she smelled like lavender, and she wore a scarf and a black top with a short white tube skirt. “Mikasa!” Another person called. The girl turned around and looked at her friend. 

“Armin?” She answered. 

You looked at the both of them, having their conversation. Mikasa left the couch and left you with Eren. Your friends sat next to you and started communicating with you. “That girl over there is really pretty…” Jean said, looking at Mikasa. You chuckled and dared him to say what he just told you. “Come on, Jean tell her you think she’s pretty!” Connie teased. He blushed and walked over to her. He stood there for a couple of seconds before saying anything. 

“What the fuck is he doing?” Marco laughed. 

Connie shrugged his shoulders.

“You have really beautiful hair!-” Jean hesitated.

He awkwardly walked away from her and looked and Marco and Connie. They quickly looked away and started snickering. Jean’s eyes widened and he blushed of embarrassment. Hitch came over to the couch to see how everything was going. You gave a thumbs up and smiled at her. Suddenly you saw Pieck run up to you. 

“ I’m so sorry I came in at this time I was stuck in traffic.” She explained as she was hugging you. All of a sudden her smile went away as soon as she saw Eren. 

“You’re not going to hookup with him right?” She asked. You looked at her with confusion. You shook your head and said that you weren’t. She explained how Eren records the girls he hooks up with without them knowing. She heard that if they make him angry he actually posts the sex tape, letting the whole world see you getting fucked. Your eyes widened in shock. You couldn’t believe what you just heard. Pieck also explained that him being “flirty” with you was just an attempt to get in your pants. His behavior was the reason why his ex-girlfriend, Mikasa broke up with him. He hooked up with people while they were still together. 

_Was his attitude towards you really all just an act? Is he really that fucked up of a person?_

For the rest of the party, you hung out with your friends and the older graduates including Levi, Hange, Rico, and Erwin. Hange walked up to you with a bottle of alcohol in their hand. 

“You wanna try some?” They asked, smirking.

You agreed and sat down on a chair. Hange lifted up your chin and poured the drink in your mouth. You had some alcohol dripping down your lip, so they wiped it off using their thumb. You blushed and looked at them. Next to you was a fairly tall woman with a blonde bowl cut. She had on a suit, which her button up shirt was half buttoned. She put one leg up on the chair, showing off her heels. She went behind you and lifted up your chin. She poured the alcohol down your throat. You tried to gulp every last bit of drink she was pouring in your mouth. When she was done, She gently placed her finger under your chin, lifting it up again and looked at you directly in the eyes. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that sweetheart.” She cooed

You blushed at the young women and looked up at her. You caressed her face and touched her lips, feeling her lip piercing, and smirked. “How about you try some yourself… Yelena.” 

The both of you switched places, and you were the one to pour the drink in her mouth. Jean, Connie and Marco watched the two of you speak to each other, invested into the conversation. After you were done, Eren popped out of nowhere and decided he wanted to try. You wanted to leave but your gut was telling you not to. He sat down on the chair with his shirt completely unbuttoned, showing his chest and abs. His man bun was coming out, making his hair messy. 

“Don’t stop until I say so.” He ordered.

You poured the drink into his mouth, and waited for his signal. The alcohol was dripping down his chin, but he didn’t care. He suddenly touched your arm and you stopped. He swallowed the last bit of alcohol and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked at you and smiled. You smiled back while having thoughts of him. 

_What if the things Pieck said are true?_

_I don’t want to be recorded while hooking up with this guy._

_What if he does record us and I accidentally make him angry?_

You stared at him, having mixed feelings. It was true, you didn’t like being recorded and your sex tape being leaked, but at the same time, he really seems like a nice guy to hang out with. Confused, you went to Mikasa for clarification. 

“Hey Mikasa?” You asked, tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at you concerned. 

“Yes?” 

“This might sound a little weird or crazy, but did Eren cheat on you when you two were still together? And does he record every girl he hooks up with? Is that why you broke up with him?” You asked. Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at you. “Where the hell did you hear about that crap? I’m sorry but whoever said those to you lied to you. It was a mutual break up, he didn’t cheat on me or do any of those stupid shit. If he did he would’ve told Armin, and he would’ve told me.” She explained. Your eyes widened. You couldn’t believe that Pieck lied to you. You looked at Armin, which he also confirmed that he Eren never told him about these things. You thanked them for their honesty and walked away. You looked for Pieck in the crowd. You were disappointed that she lied to you, especially when she was one of your closest friends. 

You squeezed through the crowd of drunk graduates doing whatever they wanted. Finally, you saw her. The girl who lied to your face. You walked up to her and pulled her arm to drag her outside to the balcony. 

“Why the fuck did you lie to my face?” You scolded. 

Pieck stared at you, acting confused. “Lied to your face? Why would you think I would do that? 

“Why? Oh because you lied to me about Eren. I asked Mikasa. She said that whatever you said to me about him was COMPLETE BULLSHIT!” You argued. 

“OH SO I LIED? The person who actually LIED to you is Mikasa. She was just trying to make you think he is the good guy, when he is not.” Pieck snapped back. 

The more you two argued, the more damage it was to your friendship. You had enough of her and decided to break up the friendship. You two were no longer friends anymore. You are now _strangers_ who used to be close. Pieck went back inside while you stayed outside. Jean, Connie, and Marco were all standing there, watching you two scream at each other. You turned around and saw Jean with open arms, ready to hug you. Marco and Connie joined in, including Hange, Levi, Erwin, Rico, and Yelena. The group hug was mostly comforting, until Yelena decided to make the hug tighter, squeezing everyone’s bodies onto each other. You saw Armin and Mikasa from the door, watching. 

“You guys can come here, it's ok!” You said. 

Mikasa apologized to you, feeling responsible for the fight between you and your ex best friend. Armin walked over to you and gave you a nice warm hug. 

“I’m so sorry, you can hug for as long as you want.” He comforted, stroking the back of your head.

After a few seconds, you broke away from the hug and saw Eren standing out the window. All of your friends left the balcony to leave you two some privacy. He stared at you, feeling guilty. The both of you hugged. 

"Before you say anything, I'm not an asshole who would do that to you." Eren explained. As he gently kissed your forehead, he whispered in your ear. 

“I know what will take your mind off of the fight with Pieck, come spend the night with me tonight beautiful, you’ll love it.” Butterflies formed in your stomach. As you two talked more and more, you started to forget about the fight. The both of you were constantly flirting with each other, and being touchy. You suddenly had the urge to touch him, but do more than just touch him. You wanted him to be inside you. You were in need to be pleasured by him. You started to kiss him, eventually getting more passionate. Both your hands were everywhere, catching Porco’s attention from the screen door. 

“Hey don’t do that here." He said, standing at the door.

You and Eren laughed and looked at each other. You went back inside to get a drink until Reiner and Bertholdt were blocking you. “Did you see Ymir’s post? She proposed to Historia!” He said as he showed you the photo. It was a picture of them showing off their engagement rings, and kissing. Your hand was covering your mouth out of shock. Bertholdt showed more photos of them together on their social media. “They’re engaged now?” Eren asked, excitingly. 

“Yea they are” Bertoldt said smiling. You smiled back and looked at more cute pictures of them. You suddenly saw Colt acting crazy with an alcohol bottle in his hand, yelling out random stuff. “He’s drunk again?” You asked. 

“Yep” Porco replied. 

Before leaving you two alone, Porco, Reiner, and Bertoldt then gave you a hug, feeling sorry for the huge fight between you and Pieck. The hug actually felt nice and comforting, until Colt ran to you guys and started yelling random things out of nowhere. Reiner backed away and took care of Colt. 

“You know it’s starting to get boring here, you want to go back to the dorms? I’ll drive this time.” Eren asked. You agreed and said bye to your friends, including the older graduates. Erwin stopped you and looked at the both of you. 

“If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” Erwin said. He hugged you goodbye and went back to what he was doing. 

“Thank you, Y/N let’s go now.” Eren responded. 

The both of you waved at your friends, and thanked Hitch and Marlo for the party. Eren grabbed your hand and ran in the halls. You walked inside the elevator and pressed the buttons going down to the first floor. Eren put his arm around you, trying to comfort you. You gave a little smile at him. Finally, the elevator was on the first floor and you walked out of the apartment complex. Eren walked to the driver's seat and buckled up his seatbelt with you beside him. He started the car and began driving. He had one hand on the steering wheel, while the other on your thigh. Oh you were so needy of his touch at that moment. It was twelve in the morning and there weren't that many cars around. He turned on the music and looked at you. The way he was driving was appealing to you, making you more needy. 

After a few minutes, you both arrived at the dormitory for the last time and went inside. You both were craving for each other, to be pleasured by one another, and more. You went inside Eren’s dorm room and started to passionately kiss each other. You pinned him on the wall and stayed there. His deep grunts while making out with you made you feel something. He pointed to his room and you took him there. You kept on making out with him. His tongue slipped into your mouth and placed his hands on your hips. "Fuck you're so beautiful" He said as he was still kissing you. 

You moaned into the kiss and felt yourself getting even more wet. It wasn't too long ago since you hooked up with someone. After making out for a few minutes, he decided to actually do it with you. He kissed down to your neck, sucking onto your skin, he made sure that the hickeys would be extra visible for people to see. You made some hickeys for him as well, also making sure they were visible. 

“You sure want to do this?” He asked. 

“Yes.” You responded. 

"If you want to stop you can always tell me." 

As you went on top of the bed you unbuttoned his shirt revealing his abs while he took off your top and bra. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw your breasts. He bent down a little and started to lick your nipple. You made a groaning sound and bit your lip. Your felt his tongue swirl around your nipple, making you feel pleasure. The coldness of his rings on your body gave you chills. When he was done with the left breast, he went for the right one. Flicking his tongue, you closed your eyes and moaned again out of pleasure. He took his tongue off your breast and went down for your clit. He gently removed your pants, seeing your panties soaked from you being wet. He touched the wet cloth, and trailed his index finger down making you gasp a little because of sensitiveness. 

_"Oh so you're sensitive?"_ He teased.

He took off your panties and licked his lips before eating you out. He flicked his toungue on your clit and made you moan louder. The feeling of his tongue against your cunt felt pleasing. The needs of being pleasured by one another was met, and at that moment you did not regret a thing. As he licked on your clit more, you held onto the bedsheets as you felt an orgasm coming in. "Fuck- Ere-" You moaned. 

"Don't cum until I say you can cum.” He interrupted. He sucked onto your clit to make you feel more pleasure. Your moans filled the room as you got louder, loud enough for someone to know that you were having sex. 

His tongue swirled around your clit and you began to throw your head back. As you felt your orgasm coming in, you moaned even louder. You grabbed the bed sheets and arched your back. You whimpered for him to let you reach your climax. "Please?..." 

"Please what? I can't hear you." He teased. You tried to speak up more. 

"P-Please let me cum-" You whimpered.

"Hm, not yet." Eren smirked. He began to suck on your clit more and more. Your back started to arch and your orgasm was building up. 

He finally let you release your orgasm. Your moans grew louder and your legs were shaking after the release. Liquids were dripping down your vagina. Eren swiped his finger down your slit and sucked the juices off of his finger. "I love your taste." He smirked. 

"You're going to feel so good tonight” He whispered in your ear.

After eating you out, he slid his fingers inside of you. You gasped again. He gently slid his fingers in and out over and over again. The pleasure filling up your body felt really good. As he was moving his fingers faster, your eyes were rolling and you bit your lip hard. "You like that? He said. 

You moaned out his name and in a desperate need to let out another orgasm. 

_“Eren... shit-“_ You cursed under your breath. His fingers inside of you felt amazing. 

You couldn't hold your orgasm any longer. You reached your climax once again and your liquids were dripping down. He swiped his fingers to lick your liquids. “Give me more of your taste.” He demanded.

He started to rub your clit in a fast motion and you moaned out loud. More juices came out of you and he stopped. He once again licked the liquids off and licked his lips. He toyed with your vagina, making you feel good. You decided to do something. You sat up and trailed your finger down his body, acting flirtatious with him. 

_“Take off your pants and let’s see how big it is yea?_ You murmured. 

Eren blushed as he started to lay down while you were smirking at him. He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. You saw a bulge outside his underwear and smiled. His dick was hard. You moved your hand in an up and down motion. Breathy grunts began to escape Eren’s mouth. 

"Fuck-" He whispered. 

You looked at him feeling the pleasure you were giving him. You started to suck on his dick. He placed his hand on your head, starting to face fuck you. After giving him pleasure, you laid down and waited for him to be inside of you. He grabbed a condom and took it out of the packet. He put the condom on before being inside you. When he was done, he slowly put his dick in your vagina and began fucking you. You let out breathy moans and bit your lip. The sound of slapping skin and moans were the only things you were hearing right now. Eren began to moan out of pleasure and curse. He felt himself ejacuating and started panting. Eren went faster inside and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. 

"Shit- I'm gonna-" 

"Gonna what? Cum? Oh honey I can't let you do that right now." Eren teased. You started panting and moaning very loud. 

" _Yea that's right. Let them hear how good I'm making you feel."_ He said as he went faster, hitting your g-spot every time. You held onto the bed sheets and bit your lip. You haven't felt this much pleasure in a long time, and it felt great to feel it again. The last time you felt this way during a hookup was with a random girl you met a bar. You and her dated for a couple of months until she commited suicide. 

"Let me cum PLEASE goddamit" You cried out. He finally took his dick out of you and you squirted, making a mess. 

You’ve reached your third orgasm of of the night, panting.

You both started laughing and took turns using the bathroom. He pointed to the direction the direction of the bathrrom and you walked inside. You grabbed a clean towel and hung it on the steel bar. You went inside the shower and turned on the water. You grabbed a bar of soap and massaged your body with it. All of a sudden, you hear Eren knocking on the door, asking to come in. You said it was fine and he asked to join you in the shower. You nodded and he walked in. After you were done cleaning your body, you handed the soap to Eren. You thought his soaking wet body mixed with soap was pretty hot. 

"Am I distracting you?" He teased. 

You chuckled and waited for him to be done. When you both were done, you turned off the shower and walked out the shower. You grabbed your towel and dried your body and hair. Eren lended you some of his clothes since you didn't bring clothing. His clothes felt warm and cozy, making you feel good. You told him you were going to take the blanket where you made a mess on to the laundry room. He nodded and you pulled off the bed sheet. You walked out of the dorm and down the halls. Suddenly you found Marco and Connie walking the opposite direction. They noticed the unfamiliar clothing covering your body. 

"I bet you had fun tonight!" Connie teased, winking at you. 

"Yes... I actually did have fun tonight" You said. 

Him and Marco started grinning at you. You chuckled at them and started to walk to the laundry room. Connie grabbed your arm and looked at you. 

"Even though tonight wasn't the best, I'm just glad you're ok." Connie said. You gave Marco and him a hug before continuing what you were doing. You walked to the laundry room and dumped the bed sheet in the washer. You set it to a specific setting and turned it on. You walked back to Eren's dorm. As you opened the door and went to his room. He was on his phone waiting for you to come back. 

"Oh great you're back!" He exclaimed. 

He got off the bed and let you set up another blanket. When you were done, he laid down and patted on the mattress, wanting you to come and lay with him. You laid down next to him, remembering that you had to text Sasha to let her know that you were staying over at a friend’s dorm room. 

**Y/N:** _Hey just to let you know that I'm staying at a friend's dorm room tonight._

 **Sasha:** Oh ok, I hope you had fun! Did you bring any leftover food? 

**Y/N:** _I did have fun, and no I forgot..._

 **Sasha:** _That's good and oh, but make sure to tell me everything that happened at the party ok?_

 **Y/N:** _I will, there's literally SO MUCH to talk about!_

 **Sasha:** _Oooh, did you have sex?_

 **Y/N:** _Maybe... but that's not the important part._

 **Sasha:** _MAYBE??? Oh you DEFINITELY have to tell me EVERYTHING tomorrow! But I'm feeling sleepy so I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight love youuuu._

 **Y/N:** _YES MAYBE AND I WILL, and also goodnight I love you tooo._

You put your phone down and moved your body towards Eren. Oh his green eyes were so beautiful. You tried to get into a comfortable position, and you felt Eren's arms wrapping around your abdomen. 

_"You did so good tonight"_ He whispered. You blushed and answered with a thank you. The both of you started to get tired so you decided to call it a night.

“Goodnight _darling_ ” He said. 

“Goodnight, _Eren_ ” You responded.

You finally closed your eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed the fanfic :) and it would be great if you left some feedback!


End file.
